Postcard Anthology
by dcjp
Summary: Dribbles, drabbles, droubbles. Basically microfiction and me. LILEY.
1. Cherry Blossoms

**Rating:** T. Contains minor language/adult themes, and femslash.

**Disclaimer:** I own only my thoughts, not Hannah Montana or it's characters.

**Note:** So, I frequently write drabbles (although this one is close to 200 words) that just sit around in my journal or on my desktop, with nobody to read them. I figured, why not start a story filled with them? That's what this will be. Most will be about 100 words, but some might be longer. This one was written with a certain POV in mind, but feel free to choose yourself :)___

* * *

_

_**Cherry Blossoms**_

_Oh_…I can still feel the softness of her ripped, gray sweatshirt against my cheek…still smell her warmth - comforting and uniquely her, with an undertone of cherry blossoms and coppertone…still feel her surprisingly soft lips against mine as a swirl of butterflies twirl in my stomach and my breath catches somewhere between my racing heartbeat and my preoccupied mouth.

My body burns everywhere she touches me, she ignites a flame that can't be doused and it slowly consumes me, the fire pricking my sensitive skin and overwhelming my senses. Heat fills my body, rushes across my skin like a wildfire as my nerves become raw, each one vacating it's function to spark like electricity as her skin slides against mine.

But the light of day flashing across my irises, my eyelids fluttering open in the early morning hours harshly remind me that none of it is real; as my heart continues pounding in my chest, a defiant reminder that my body longs for what it can't have. It was just a dream.

* * *

**Questions, comments, or concerns?** Feel free to tell me it's crap, or tell me I'm wonderful. Also, subscribe (to the story, or me as an author!) to make sure not to miss out on new drabbles.


	2. Frustration

**Note:** 100 exactly! Inspiration comes from an inappropriate text message conversation.

* * *

_**Frustration**_

The door slammed shut as a blonde breezed into the room, drying her hair. "Cold showers are amazing. They help with both sexual frustration _and_ cooling you off on a cold day."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sexually frustrated?"

"Shh!...why you got to point fingers, huh?"

A goofy grin. "Okay, my turn for a shower."

"Will it be cold?"

"Maybe."

"We can always be sexually frustrated together," she half-jokingly suggested.

"That would be interesting." The brunette chuckled as she gathered a towel.

"To say the least…" murmured the blonde as the other girl briskly disappeared out the door.

* * *

**Thoughts?** I know it was different. Another product of procrastination and boredom. REVIEW! You can tell me you are disappointed in me.


	3. Cry

**Note:** Not really a drabble, just really short and under 1,000 words, so it qualifies. It's AU – think college and shared living conditions. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Cry**_

The smell of the new carpet in the hallway comforted me as I sat at the bottom of the stairs, its freshness stinging my nostrils and cutting through the dull ache I felt inside my chest. I couldn't be in that house with her a second longer, for fear that my fist might slip and meet her jaw, or the venom I had been holding back would spew from my lips unchecked, effectively erupting chaos and most likely turning everyone else against me.

Deep breath in…deep breath out…deep breath in…deep breath out…

The anger was coursing through my veins, ripping at my heart, cutting through my self-confidence. I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes, begging to be released. A scream was stuck in my lungs, unable to be emitted over the lump that had formed in my throat. How is it that one person could make me so angry with just one look - thats all it took for me to see the dislike and disappointment in her eyes. I didn't even like her, I just didn't want her to hate _me_ so much.

The click of the front door opening caught my attention and I glanced up, meeting the eyes of the girl who had become my best friend the day we met almost 10 years ago. If only she knew how deeply I was in love with her. This thought brought more tears to my eyes and they finally spilled over, running down my face in silent streams of sadness and self-doubt.

"What's wrong?" I could hear the worry in her voice as she hurried to my side and watched the tears begin to fall. I felt pathetic - could only shake my head as I lowered my gaze to the carpet at my fingertips. The next words out of her mouth were unexpected. "I love you," she whispered, and I slowly raised my head to read her eyes. Her face was pleading me to tell her what was bothering me, her perceptive blue eyes calming and encouraging me at once. I couldn't stop the faint smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth and I let out a sigh, testing my ability to breathe.

"I just…can't be in the same house as her. This is the second day in a row that she's completely ruined my day. She's out to get me, I swear," I mumbled through my tears, swiping at them angrily only for them to pour out and wet my cheeks again.

"No she's not." God, even the sound of her voice was soothing. That, or I had it bad.

"Yes she is. Since day one she's done nothin' but bad-mouth me to people. What've I even done? I'm one of the best freakin' house-mates but she just…I don't think I can live with her anymore." The tears started in full force again, and I buried my face in my hands, not wanting her to see the pathetic sobbing mess I had become.

"Hey. Miley Ray."

I had no control over my body, Lilly's voice like a siren, and I lifted my tear-stained face to meet her gaze. _God_, she was beautiful; the ache intensified in my chest. I let her take my hand in her outstretched one, let her pull me towards her as I focused on the warmth and understanding in her eyes. Strong arms wrapped around me and my body sagged against her as I buried my face in her coat, breathing in the crisp winter air that clung to her. I wanted to stay like this forever, would give anything to never leave her arms. Friendship wasn't enough anymore.

* * *

**Questions, comments, or concerns?** Kind of AU, I know. Lilly was someone important to me, and the girl was actually my boss, but I tried to turn the situation into a Liley. Thoughts please?


	4. Snow

**Note:** It's a droubble! aka, 200 words (+2), this one is. Just a snippet between two people.

* * *

_**Snow**_

The snow blew sideways, headlights illuminating the white specks against an inky backdrop of night, and a chill ran through the blonde despite the hot air blasting through the slotted vent in the car's dash.

"Don't listen to his words, Lilly. He's a jerk. Don't you know how amazing you are?"

The blonde shook her head, stared at her hands gripping the steering wheel. Her ex-boyfriends words were still fresh wounds through her heart.

"Well you are. And I love you. So much. You're so incredibly important to me, and I hate it when you let his words get to you and talk down about yourself."

Tears formed in the blondes eyes and she let out a ragged breath as they fell down her face. She turned her head to gaze longingly at her best friend.

"Even if we don't stay in each other's lives, which won't happen if I have any say in the matter, I want you to know how much you mean to me. _I'll _love you forever Lilly."

Slender arms wrapped around her in an awkward hug across the center console, and the blonde buried her face in the other girls neck. This was the start of forever.

* * *

**Thoughts?** I'm experimenting with writing style if you can't tell so far. And I'm sorry that none of these have been happy fluff so far. I'll try to write some soon :) I have a list of prompts I'm following in no specific order, unless someone wants to do these as a challenge? I'm bad at writing on command though. Please feel free to constructively critique to your hearts desire.


	5. MerryGoRound

**Note:** Inspiration comes from the first romance novel I ever read :) 300 words.

* * *

_**Merry-Go-Round**_

Lilly jumped on the moving merry-go-round, breathing heavily from her effort to get it spinning. It had been her favorite playground toy as a child, and joyous laughter bubbled up and out of her chest at the feel of the wind blowing through her hair, the late afternoon sun beating down on her face as she lifted it to the summer sky.

"You are such a dork," Miley teased, her southern drawl sounding from nearby.

The blonde grinned as she watched the clouds spin slowly, distracted by the knowledge that her best friend watched as she slowly circled. The ball bearings squeaked as the toy continued to move, lightly rocking from years of use, and she felt her stomach flutter. But whether it was from the motion or the nearness of her best friend, she didn't know. She spun around and passed her – once, twice – with her face raised to the sky. It was turning slowly now, and on the third pass she dropped her eyes to the brunette as she came around.

A cowboy boot hit the merry-go-round, stopping it as she reached her best friend.

Lilly couldn't tear her eyes away from the blue ones locked with hers. Her pulse jumped, drumming crazily now as she stood transfixed. The look Miley was giving her was intense, hungry.

"Lilly…"

Cool fingers wrapped around Lilly's forearm, pulling her forward until she found herself in the other girl's arms, soft lips pressed against her own. Lilly moaned at the feeling as she thread her fingers through Miley's hair, holding her to her. The kiss was soft, passionate but sweet, and like all their kisses, she didn't want it to end.

"Mmm…I love you," Lilly murmured as she slowly pulled away. Blue eyes sparkled back at her.

"I love you too, dork."

* * *

**Thoughts?** Finally some happy fluff! Not really a story, just a moment that's been stuck in my head for forever and I needed to get out. Feel free to comment. The more you do, the happier I am, and the more I want to write :)


	6. Tuesday

**Note:** These are so much more fun to write than studying right now :) 500 words. RL again. Enjoy! I did ;)

* * *

_**Day of the week: Tuesday**_

Miley sighed heavily, rubbing her tired eyes as she glanced at the clock once again. It was Tuesday, and she desperately wanted to be anywhere but work, especially because it was _Tuesday_. A small smile appeared at the corners of her lips as she let her mind wander to why this particular day of the week always stood out to her, and to the blonde woman waiting for her at home. It was so long ago, but she could still remember every sensual detail.

"_I'll be quick," an 18-year-old Lilly Truscott mumbled against Miley's lips as she passed her on Miley's way out of the bathroom, the steam from her hot shower following her into the hotel room located in one of the nicer hotels along San Antonio's river walk. After performing in front of a sold-out crowd at the AT&T center as Miley Stewart, the girls had decided to make use of the hotel's pool and hot tub, after raiding the room's mini-fridge of its collection of miniature alcohol bottles, of course. _

_Miley wasn't drunk. No, she wouldn't say that. But she was sufficiently buzzed, the alcohol giving her an extra boost in her self-confidence and nerves. She stood in the middle of the room, her towel wrapped around her naked body, and stared at the Queen-sized bed. She didn't think she'd be putting her pajamas on tonight._

_Several minutes later, quick just as she said she would be, Lilly stepped into the room and immediately stopped when her gaze landed on Miley. Miley could see the desire blazing in them, and a shiver ran through her naked body as she leaned back upon the pillows. She grinned back at her beautiful girlfriend, who seemed to have lost her ability to speak._

"_Hi."_

"_Uh…hi," Lilly responded, her voice husky and laced with thinly veiled arousal._

_Miley crawled off the bed, slowly walking to her girlfriend of almost one year. Lilly's eyes hadn't left her chest and her gaze felt like fire on Miley's body. She reached out and pulled Lilly's own towel away, letting it drop to the floor and leaving the two girls naked, their breaths coming quick as they stared at one another for the first time. Miley took another step forward, bringing their bodies and lips together, and pulled Lilly back towards the bed. Her skin was so soft under her fingertips as they skimmed over her smooth back, cupping -_

"Mrs. Truscott?" The voice of her secretary startled Miley out of her thoughts and she glanced up at the young man standing in the door.

"Yes?" Her voice was breathy and Miley cleared her throat. "What is it Thomas?"

"Your wife just called. She thinks her water broke, and I'm supposed to get you to the hospital in one piece."

Miley's heart jumped into her throat and she stood quickly, her chair falling backwards as she ran toward the door, shoving Thomas toward the elevators. Their baby was coming! Yes, Tuesdays were very good days.

* * *

**Thoughts?** I tried to make a mini-story this time. Sort of. Sorry if it was choppy or abrupt. What did you guys think? Also...I never use a beta-reader. Should I?


	7. Shared Secret

**Note:** I have a lovely picture like this :) Just something to get me back into writing…250 words.

* * *

_**Shared Secret**_

Lilly stared at the picture on her computer screen, butterflies swarming her stomach and catching in her throat. She hadn't been aware that anyone had been in their room that morning, but apparently Oliver had come by only to come across her and Miley in bed, wrapped around each other with a smile on both of their lips as if it was a shared secret. It had been a surprise when she received an email from Oliver, simply labeled 'picture' and containing only this single image.

She swallowed thickly as her eyes scanned the picture again, the feelings from last night returning, her pulse jumping and making itself known between her legs. Miley lay on her side, her right arm across Lilly's middle, pulling her tight against her as her lips rested on Lilly's bare shoulder. Lilly's own arm was holding onto her, keeping them together as their heads turned toward one another, brown and blond hair splayed out on the single pillow they were sharing. It was a very intimate pose, and it would be obvious to anyone who saw it what had happened between them the previous night for the first time.

As her mouse hovered over the image, she clicked save and hit reply, typing a short message to her ex-boyfriend. It was a special moment, one she hoped to keep between friends. Especially because she was quickly falling head-over-heels for her best friend and didn't want anything to ruin it. This would be their shared secret.

* * *

**Thoughts?** I would appreciate them!


	8. Run

**Note: **It's been a while, I know. All I can say is…life. Anyway, my girlfriend admitted to reading one of my story notebooks while waiting for me to come home a couple months ago, and this is what she read. It inspired me to share my other stories with her, and to start writing again. Hopefully you'll hear more from me in the near future!

* * *

_**Run**_

_The cold was leaking through all her layers,_ biting through her skin and chilling her bones as she sat on the cold metal bleachers under the blaring white lights that lit the soccer field up as if it were day. 'Should have brought gloves,' she thought. 'And a hat. And blanket. And down parka rated to -70F.' Her car parked 50 feet away, equipped with heated seats and a furnace-powered heating system was incredibly tempting, but she couldn't leave. She couldn't keep her eyes off the field – couldn't stop staring at the beautiful blonde girl, golden hair glowing bright under the lights, solid muscles straining against her soccer shorts as she sprinted down the field after the ball. She was magnificent. A perfect athlete. The prettiest and sexiest thing out there.

As the goal keep ran after a sailing ball, the girl in question walked a few yards down the field, stopping to scan the bleachers until blue eyes locked with brown. A large grin lit up her face before she turned to run down the field and Miles heart filled her chest with a mixture of both pride and love. She couldn't keep her own grin off her face as the cries of 'Lilly, Lilly, Lilly!' echoed throughout the nearly empty stadium.

* * *

**Thoughts?** There is that button down there where you can leave them.


End file.
